


Friday Night

by ICarryYourHeart



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryYourHeart/pseuds/ICarryYourHeart
Summary: She’s not prepared for her text to go unanswered. While Beth isn’t cocky enough to assume she’s got Rio tied around her finger, he doesn’t usually keep her waiting, or at least not when he’s not actively doing it as some sort of power move.





	Friday Night

Beth finds herself alone on a Friday night with a bottle of wine and a kid free house. She’d been looking forward to this all week, but one hour in, and she’s already bored out of her skull. She just can’t bear the thought of inviting over one of the PTA mothers, so she texts Rio instead. Beth figures he’ll either have something she can do for him alone, or they can meet at the diner again and brainstorm another job. 

 

She’s not prepared for her text to go unanswered. While Beth isn’t cocky enough to assume she’s got Rio tied around her finger, he doesn’t usually keep her waiting, or at least not when he’s not actively doing it as some sort of power move. Beth gives it another hour before she checks her phone again, and seethes at the lack of reply. She’s tipsy enough that she texts him again. 

 

_ Taking a night off? _

 

It’s nearly 8, and there’s still no reply, and because she gets petty when she’s drunk, Beth crafts what she thinks is a pretty brilliant depiction of a money laundering operation, purely out of emojis. He’d expressed his irritation when she’d sent him a gun emoji once, and she’d refrained ever since. Beth looks at the three unanswered texts, and sends a fourth, an entire line of guns, and smirks. 

 

On any other night, she would have given up. Poking at Rio has its appeal, but there’s a very fine line, and she’s not in the business of pissing off the man who’s held a gun to her head on more than one occasion. 

 

Tonight she feels reckless, though, and she scrolls through the gifs, sending him one ridiculous message after the other, until she finds one that makes her snort into her wine. 

 

_ This one looks like you. _

 

Beth cackles about her message for a few minutes before making a frustrated sound, and heading upstairs to change.

 

* * *

 

Rio is heading to the back room when one of his boys stop him, and nods to his desk with a smirk. 

 

“Where you been?” 

 

“Busy. Mind your business,” Rio snaps, sizing Mateo up as the other man backs away, hands up. 

 

“Only asking cause you got some girl texting you. Trying to help a brother out,” Mateo mutters, gesturing to the phone. 

 

“How you know it’s a girl? You looking at my shit?”

 

Mateo scoffs. They both know Rio’s harmless when his tone is heated. It’s when it gets icy cold that he’s dangerous. 

 

“No dude’s gonna be blowing up your phone like that. It’s a girl, and she pissed.” 

 

Rio shakes his head. No women have his number, at least not that number. The thought isn’t even fully formed, however, when the image of one particularly troublesome woman appears. He picks up his phone and immediately freezes as he sees the barrage of text messages. They get progressively more ridiculous, and he intends on ignoring them, only because it’s so obvious she wants him to reply. He enjoys denying her sometimes, watching the temper flare in her eyes as she gets frustrated, and that carefully honed control of hers waver.  His eyes land on the last text message and narrow slightly before he slips the phone into his pocket, and walks out the door.

 

“Boss, where you going? Need backup?” Mateo asks, nudging Joe to follow. 

 

“I’m handling it,” Rio calls out, waving them off as he gets in his car. 

 

Joe just shakes his head as Mateo looks on in confusion. 

 

“Redheads, man,” Joe mutters. 

 

* * *

 

 

Beth is halfway downstairs when she feels that strange tingling sensation at the back of her neck. She pauses, listening for any sounds that might be out of the ordinary, but there’s nothing. Still, she’s careful as she walks into her kitchen, eyeing the knife block. 

 

Rio steps silently out of a dark corner, and she jumps clear out of her skin, pressing a hand to her chest. 

 

“Why are you in my house?” She demands, angry now because she’d actually been scared for a minute. 

 

Rio gives her a stony look, and holds up his phone. The screen is lit up to his text messages, and she winces slightly. Enough of the alcohol has left her system that she’s wary of his reaction. 

 

“What do you mean I look like this?” Rio demands coolly, holding the gif of the cat up for her to see. 

 

Beth is just stupid enough to smirk, and his mouth thins. 

 

“Just a weird resemblance is all,” she whispers, and then the smirk turns into a laugh she disguises with a cough. 

 

Rio slips his phone back into his pocket, and steps closer, his face unreadable. 

 

“Did you want something tonight, Elizabeth?” He asks, his voice low. 

 

Something about the way he says her name like that sends an odd sort of yearning through her. She’s not obtuse, she knows what it’s like to want a man, but this is different. There’s the wanting, yes, but there’s something deeper. A knowing. An understanding. 

 

“Yes, work,” she says calmly, standing her ground when he walks closer. 

 

“You miss me?” He asks, an infuriating smirk curling his lips. 

 

“I miss the money I make off you,” she snaps back, crossing her arms casually in front of her. It’s a mistake of course, enough of a hint that he’s getting to her, and Rio doesn’t miss a beat. Beth uncrosses her arms, already rearing for comeback, but then he makes a move that surprises her into silence. 

 

Beth’s mouth forms a small surprised “o” as his hands come to her waist, and press her gently against the counter. Where she’d expected roughness from him, there’s softness, and the wanting grows into full blown desire. She thinks if his hands shift even the tiniest bit, she might melt into him, but they stay glued there, warming against her skin through the thin cashmere sweater she wears. 

 

“That all you wanted?” he whispers, his voice taking on a tone she’d never heard from him, and Beth has to swallow to collect herself. Something hard presses against her thigh, and she opens her mouth to speak. 

 

“That your gun, or…” but she trails off, unable to finish the joke, as his eyes grow dark and drop to her mouth. 

 

“Want it to be something else?” He murmurs, his voice a low rumble. 

 

“No,” Beth manages, though if the breathy quality of her voice is any indication, that’s a complete lie. 

 

“Don’t abuse the number,” Rio says, and suddenly there’s only cold where his hands had warmed her skin, and she can no longer smell that unique combination of soap and skin that had clouded her mind. 

 

“Night, Beth,” he says, his voice as steady as it had been when he’d walked in. He leans against the doorjamb for a moment, his eyes on her. 

 

“Enjoy those blueberry waffles,” he adds, his smile slow and knowing, and then he’s gone. 

 

Beth can only blink after him, and then she lets out another frustrated groan. Of course he had someone in the FBI. She’d never made a damn blueberry waffle in her life. 

  
  
  



End file.
